


The Finer Points of Camping

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Camping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Scent Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Some part of herself asked how in the world she could behornyafter such a tiring day.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: FE3H Wanksgiving Weekend





	The Finer Points of Camping

Tents were a lot better to sleep in without a war going on. 

When she had to sleep in them at campsites during their marches, Lysithea always twisted and turned inside for hours before she could fall asleep, if at all. Every noise of nature outside sounded— not ghostly, since ghosts didn't exist— ominous and threatening, and even when she managed to get some shut-eye, she woke up tense and sore. 

She figured she simply didn't mesh well with outdoor activities back then, but now, Lysithea found herself enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by nature, of falling asleep amongst the chirps and buzzes. 

"Sleep tight," Khalid yawned, burrowing into the sleeping mat. "We'll need it tomorrow."

Having her husband next to her helped, of course. 

"Mhm."

Right now, both of them were worn out after a week of exploring the Annand Plateau— and they'd barely seen an eighth of it, so far. Lysithea was excited to see what strange sights rest of it had to offer, but more than that, she had to sleep. 

So within minutes of laying down, her consciousness drifted off...

\---

...then blinked back some time later, alongside a familiar ache between her legs. 

"Ngh..."

Her eyelids were too heavy to open, and she didn't want to move, but it was so hot under her nightgown all of a sudden. 

Some part of herself asked how in the world she could be _horny_ after such a tiring day, but her instincts couldn't care less, hastily drawing her nightdress and camisole up to expose her torso. She also kept bumping into something next to her as she desperately wriggled out of her garments; her sleep-addled mind took a second to realize that was none other than Khalid, still sound asleep, despite all the thrashing. 

_He's tired,_ she thought, kicking her smallclothes off. _Don't wake him up._

Even though his touch would feel _good_ on her right now. 

Lysithea turned to her side, facing her husband, and slipped a hand between her legs. 

He was so close. So _warm_.

Her fingers moved on their own, pressing and rubbing her engorged clit. The pleasure added to the haze in her head, alongside his scent and soft breathing. 

How would he react, if he did wake up and realized what she was doing, Lysithea wondered. Would this be as titillating to him as it was to her?

"...Khalid, ah, ah— !!"

She came more suddenly than she expected, hips rutting into her own hands; but it wasn't _enough_ , not yet. Her hand began moving yet again as she inhaled, taking her husband's scent until she could barely think.

Her cunt was _dripping_ , juices coating her inner thighs and ass, taking in three fingers without much resistance; the wet noises weren't exactly inconspicuous, especially as she opened her legs to pump her fingers faster, but surely that wouldn't be enough to wake him up—

"Mmh...Lysithea..."

—she came again, eyes shooting open and a hand clamped over her mouth.

Khalid seemed to be talking in his sleep, she soon realized, but her senses were already sharp and on full alert. 

"Wh-what am I..."

The post-orgasmic clarity didn't last for long, as the awareness of her situation— naked, legs spread, desperately fingering herself next to her sleeping husband— only made the arousal return with more force. 

"...C'mere, Lys...more comfortable here..."

Khalid turned and shifted even closer to her, continuing to mutter in that sleepy, breathy voice.

 _Just one more time_ , Lysithea thought, shivering as she slowly slid her fingers out. _One more time, and I'll tire out and go back to sleep._

"...'s warm, isn't it...hey, careful..."

" _Oh_ —"

She didn't try to hold back the moans this time, hips lifting off the ground as soon as her fingers brushed against her clit. She used her other hand to grope her breasts, in a slightly clumsy imitation of what her husband always did. 

Her back arched so much that it hurt, but she couldn't _stop_ , wantonly grinding until she came once, twice, then three times, almost continuously, thanks to her overstimulated state. 

"—hah, ah, ah..."

Once the peak subsided, her lower body collapsed back into the bedmat with a soft thud, sweat on her back and forehead. 

Just as she expected, it had exhausted her thoroughly, arguably even better than the earlier day's activities. 

"...there, nice and cozy now," was the last she heard of Khalid's sleep-mumbling before blacking out once more. 

\---

It was undoubtedly morning when she woke up again. 

The light spilling through the tent fabric and the leafy shadows casted on it was beautiful, she thought, but most prominently, her neck was _scorching_. 

Lysithea scrambled up to grab the water bottle above the bedmat, gulping it down so quickly that some of the water spilled down her skin— a little childish, she thought, but Khalid wasn't in the tent, so at least he couldn't tease her about it.

"Whew..."

Once her thirst was quenched, however, the previous night's memories came back rushing in full force. They'd already done everything married couples usually did, so she wasn't embarassed about him seeing her naked or anything, but...

"...Where did all that come from, anyway," Lysithea muttered, rummaging through the blankets for her clothes. 

Only to find that they were gone. 

"Khalid!!!"

Lysithea threw the drapes open, and sure enough, Khalid was outside, shirtless, kindling the campfire.

"Good morning," he greeted, not bothering to hide his little smirk. 

"Where are my clothes?"

"Just washed them, they're drying right now."

"If you could hand over the bag so I can get dressed, please," she sighed. 

Khalid's casually dove back into the tent. 

"I don't know, I think today's activities will work just fine without those pesky clothes."

Lysithea blushed, but only slightly. "...You really have the energy to have sex after walking and climbing all day yesterday?"

"Well, _you_ clearly had the energy to have some fun alone in the middle of the night," he said, kissing her neck, "just like I did earlier this morning. With the help of the clothes you kindly took off."

It took a moment to register what the last part meant.

"Wait, you..."

Once she did, though, her mind wasted no time in imagining her husband, stroking his cock— coming into her underwear— while he was right next to her. 

"...If you were that desperate, you should've woken me up," she muttered, feeling heat build inside her, and ushered the rest of him in as he closed the drapes. 

"Didn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep," he joked, before being pulled into a hasty kiss.

The air in the tent grew hot and heavy once more as what little clothes Khalid had on him came off. Lip on lip, skin on skin, all inside their safe little lair— surely things couldn't get better than this. 

As for exploring the plateau? 

Well, that could wait, Lysithea thought, and fell into the sheets in her husband's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the [Lysiclaude NSFW Bingo](https://twitter.com/lysiclaudensfw?s=09)!  
>   
> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 


End file.
